


Thanks to the Heavens.

by IrisAntunes



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: And a bit dirty, Everyone except Seth and Kate are just mentioned., F/M, it is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAntunes/pseuds/IrisAntunes
Summary: Five times that Seth and Kate kiss. Three times they pretend it didn't happen and force themselves to forget, once they kept on their minds, and the other one where they just can't pretend anymore.





	Thanks to the Heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, here is another one. 
> 
> I couldn't stop after the first one.

 

 

They share their  _first kiss_  at a bar in Mexico during their so-called "Mexican honeymoon".

They dindn't planed, especially since Seth would never put Kate in a situation like that on purpose. He is all she has, and good, he is aware that it is not worth much, but it is still all that remains.

He's already taken too much of her. He is not gonna risk the friendly relationship that they built through the months as well.

Still, when they are seated at the table closest to the exit and she climbs into his lap without a warning, grabs his hair and presses his delicate mouth into his, he can't stop the low moan who comes from his lips.

_"What the fuck is that?"_

It's all he can thinks before she moans in his mouth and then he can't think in anything else.

He knows he shouldn't, he knows he's spent the past few weeks repeating  _she's a minor_  in his head for a good reason, but the problem is, that when he grabs her waist with his big, heavy hands and presses her harder against himself he is definitly not thinking.

She moans again before moving away slowly, her hands still in his hair.

  
She notices the lost look on his face and slowly indicates the guys looking away, right nex to him, four wallets on the floor beside them.

_"Nice move, princess."_

He responds when he understands what she has done.

He pretends that it doesn't meant nothing, that he definitely didn't like it and they continue at the bar.

He pretends that he punched the idiot who tried to run his hand in her at the exit simply because they're supposedly together, and when she steals that same idiot's wallet he pretends he didn't find the look on her face so fucking sexy.

He gets in the car with five wallets more than expected and the taste of her in his mouth.

He also tries very hard to forget the way her pupils dilate when she catches him staring at her in the car.

 

The  _second time_   that they kiss, he's high and she's drunk.

He regrets later (for all the wrong reasons) and kind of wants to kill himself, because there is nothing else that he wants more, than to feel the taste of her mouth again.

He doesn't remember everything, but he certainly remembers the moan that escaped her mouth when he press her against the wall of the hotel and kissed her. Hard and strong.

 

He also remembers of the giant hickey that he made on her neck and how her nails felt on his back.

When they wake up, she doesn't bring up the subject of the kiss and neither does he.

 

He knows that they dindn't went further than that, because he may be a bastard but he's not a son of a bitch.

 

He pretends it doesn't matter and she pretends that dindn't happend.  
  
But she still has a hickey of the size of Mexico on her neck and he still has the mark of her nails on his back.

 

The _third time_  happens three days later.

 

They go out at night to another bar, and come back with their pockets full.

She dances with a guy, her hand in his pocket and her eyes on Seth. Then with a group of girls she just met (she may have stolen one of them) and then his eyes stick on hers.

 

They eat, steal, almost get caught and then leave the bar.

 

They kiss in the car as she climbs into his lap and squeezes her lips in his (later she blames the adrenaline). His hands are all over her body and she wins another hickey on the other side of her neck.

He discovers that night that she likes when he pulls her hair (It was pure accident, but he considers one of the best of his life). He pulled away from her a little to turn off the car and his watch gets stuck in one of the strands of his hair.

When he pulls his hands away, his hair goes together, he tries to let go and ends up pulling. He even thinks on apologizing, but then he looks at her, her eyes are closed and there is a very hot espression on her face.

  
   
When he grabs a handful of her hair hard and pulls, she moans loudly and he sinks even more.

 

He knows he would have fucked her right there, if he didn't know her well enough to know it would be her first time.

 

She kisses him again and rubs the nails at his nape before grabbing his hair tightly (he finds out that when she does that, his blood turns to fire. ).

 

_"Seth"_

She moans his name before tearing the buttons of his shirt tightly and he feels his breath stop.

 

_"Kate, we need to stop."_

 

He says, but keeps pulling close.  
She agrees, but makes no effort to move away.

 

When they hear the police sirens sound very distant, she remembers where they are and where they came from.

He remembers who they are. Who  _she_  is.

 

She gets out of his lap, and they don't exchange a word until the hotel.

 

He probably has the biggest case of blue balls of his life and she just wants to climb onto his lap again and continue from where they left off.

 

But they don't.

 

When he lies next to her in the only bed available in the bedroom (he wants to kill someone, because it was already hard not to think on her with her sleeping in another bed, imagine with her by his side), he tells himself that wouldn't happen again, _it can't happen_ , and she says it was adrenaline.

  
   
When he wakes up in the next morning hard against her ass, his face between her hair and his hands inside her clothes he knows he is fucked.

 

He is terrified with the idea of moving and wake her up, so he doesn't, he waits until she wakes up (he knows very well that it's an excuse to stay there with her, because he's a fucking son of a bitch).

 

He falls asleep and when he wakes up she is tracing his tattoos with her fingers. He fakes a sudden movement and she withdraws her hands as if his skin were fire.

They pretend that last night didn't happen and continue with their routine.

 

She thinks maybe this, _they_ , can work. She thinks she'll be all right because she's not alone (even if the person next to her is a junkie, it's still a person, is still Seth) and the only way for them to survive is if they stick together.

 

He thinks he's gotten in the way to fuck the only good thing left in his life.

 

Ironically, three days later he leaves her on the side of an empty road with a car and a bag full of stolen money.

  
She's alone and he finally fucked up everything.

 

Days later he discovers that she is dead and he cries alone on the floor of his office.

 

He wishes he had kissed her more , even though he shouldn't.

 

Three days later she finally wakes up, but there is another person in control of her body.

All she wants is for him to kiss her one last time..

 

The  _fourth time_ , it's a boost.

 

There are ninety-five percent of chance that they aren't leaving Matanzas alive and if he is going to die then he wants to die with the taste of her on his lips.

He kisses her in the tunnels as they walk up to the damn queen who occupied his body.

They flirt lightly (he does not know how far he can go. She did not forgive him after all) and he doesn't even care that Scott is listening to the conversation (even if he's a fucking ninja) because she's alive and he's right in front of her.

Then he grabs her hand and pulls her forward before pressing his lips to hers gently.

Is chaste, pure and he thinks that of all the kisses he has had this is his favorite because it is her. It's her, feels like her, smells like her, has the taste of her and he doesn't think he's ever been so happy before, because she was dead and now she's not.

So Scott screams and it all goes to hell.

He threatens to burst her knees.  
She indirectly says that she loves him.

 

He lets her go.

She comes back to him.

 

He walks away with Richie, a smile stuck in his memory and the taste of her on his lips.

 

The  _fifth_  time she takes him by surprise (again).

 

It happens sometime in the afternoon and he's in a "meeting" with Richard, Kisa and a few other people (he does not mind finding out their names, but Scott and the Ranger are among them), Kate is sitting across the table wearing only one of his shirts (he tries not to think about how tempting the sight is), hair stuck in the most messy and stupidly sexy bun he's ever seen.

He's sure she's already caught him looking, and she's probably not the only one (Richard snorts every time Kate opens her mouth and her attention automatically turns to her), but Seth just can not help it.

Kisa says something and her attention returns to the meeting. But still, Seth continues to see her out of the corner of his eye.

It has only been weeks since she appeared at her door three months after Matanzas (the three longest months of her life), but Seth already has grown accustomed to her presence enough to realize when she is silent. Too silent.

Kate doesn't talk much, he knows she has nightmares, but she doesn't tell them about them, and he doesn't ask. Even so, it's not hard to see when something is making her worried or upset.

Not for him.

So it's no surprise that her eyes keep coming back to her. And that Richard keep snorting in his seat.  
He turns to him, weapon in fists.

 

_"Would you stop?"_

 

He says between his teeth.

Richard shut his mouth for a second before frowning. Seth turns to what he is looking at, and when he does, his face goes against Kate's.

He opens his mouth, the beginning of a question leaves his lips (he really wanted to know, if and what, was wrong), but then she is lowering his head toward hers and smashing her mouth into yours.

He chokes on her mouth and she takes advantage to open her lips, raising her bare feet to reach his neck. His small arms finally curl up around his neck, and his hands grip his waist possessively.

 

Seth is pretty sure that he moaned at some point.

 

And then she is releasing the arms from his neck and before he can miss her body pressed next to her she is wrapping those same arms over her body in a tight hug.

Seth leans his chin over her hair, letting himself enjoy the moment (even if for a little while) before questioning her (not that he was bothered, everyone knows that she could kiss him anytime that all he would do would be thank the heavens.  _Like he did all the other times,_ _Even that he doesn't pray )_.

 

_"Kate?"_

 

He asks softly.

She pulls her arms away slowly before she runs her hand over his face, a gentle movement and as Kate as she could be.

Seth can't resist the urge to close his eyes.

 

_"I love you."_

 

She says before letting go completely and leaving the office.

Seth's eyes pop open.

No one says a thing when he leaves the meeting calling for her.

 

 

 

 

 _The first time they actually kiss_ , without disguise, sober, without adrenaline to blame, without guilt or nostalgia (partially, he always misses her ) and unsurprisingly, happens on the night that she says she loves him directly for the first time (she runs away from him after saying, beause a small part of her is afraid he doesn't feel the same way. He spends the rest of the afternoon, the beginning of the night and the rest of his life thinking about her, because he does).

She flees the rest of the afternoon, he doesn't look for her. In those few weeks since she came back to him, he learned that sometimes she needs a little space (even if that's the last thing he wants).

He finds her in the early evening, sitting on the kitchen counter, his feet dangling high.

He doesn't says anything before grabbing her thighs with one hand and his hair with the other.

 

He kisses her slowly, because he is not in a hurry.  
He has all the time in the world.

 

And when he loosens her hair, looks into her eyes and says that he loves her, she decides that he can left to kiss her so slowly later.

 

She doesn't have to say anything, however, she just pull his hair, her fingers in his nape and then in the next second his hands are grabbing her hair again, pulling hard and he is swallowing the smile that rises on her lips with his mouth.

When he pulls her off the counter, her legs curl around her body and her hands will stop at her hair again.

He climbs the stairs to his bedroom with her on his lap, one hand holding his body and the other opening the door (Seth was never so happy that Richie had soundproofed the rooms of the house).

 

He kisses her tenderly and gently because he loves her and she deserves the world.  
He makes love to her in his bed, because that's where she belongs.

 

He pulls her hair because he knows that she likes it.  
She moans because she knows what it does to him.

 

For the first time since Matanzas she doesn't have nightmares.

 

The other day, Seth wakes hard against her ass, her face between her hair and her hands inside her clothes. This time he does not pretend to be sleeping.

This time she traces her tattoos with her mouth.

  
   
He fucks her against the desk, in the shower and against the wall because those are the places where he used to imagine himself fucking her (in those nights when he got tired, so tired, of pretendig that he didn't wanted her) .

 

She says she wants him to fuck her in his car, on the kitchen counter and on a table because that's where  _she_  always imagined it.

 

He takes her on a date (a real one) and they end up fucking in the car (she moans his name so yummy that Seth almost regrets having let the chance pass months ago).

 

He later discovers that Richie bought a new car.  
   
He makes them promise not to have sex in his bedroom or his new car.

 

They don't make any promisse about the kitchen counter and the table.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, in case of doubt, Seth was not Kate's first. During the post-amaru period (in the three months mentioned), Kate lost her virginity with another guy, it was one of the ways she used to be in control of her body. Something she would need after spending so much time being controlled by a bitch.
> 
> Anyway, tell me your thoughts.


End file.
